In Getting Lucky
by CarlyBee96
Summary: Mike and Kate were married 10 years ago they have a 7 year old daughter Zoe. what will Mike say to convince Kate to come home? A person from the past   turns up and someone is left critically injured.
1. Chapter 1

_HEY guys here is another Mike and Kate story i dont own anything except for Zoe _

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kate" Mike yelled as he ran after her  
>"Mike what are you doing?" kate asked<br>"Kate i am so sorry about how when you came back into my life four years ago i just shut out our past like Zoe how i've never told you about her and what she is like and to be honest she is a spitting image of you and i am so so sorry how we never had a proper breakup like i always wear my wedding ring on my dog tags because i dont want to let go of you"  
>"You know Mike i wear mine around the house sometimes because it makes me feel safe and i never did ask about Zoe because i was scared you werent gonna tell me about her and i my wedding rings actually in my purse right now"<br>"Oh Kate i would have told you every detail about Zoe you know she actually asks about you alot and she has a massive framed picture of you and her as a baby on her wall and my wedding ring is in my pocket it always is with me i dont like to go anywhere without it because i dont want to go anywhere without you"  
>"Mike she really asks about me? i still cant believe my mother took me away from you and her Mike i miss you so much"<br>"Kate i miss you too and i forgive you and you bet Zoe firgives yah aswell"  
>"Oh Mike"<br>"Kate" Mike says as they start kissing in the sunset along the beach  
>"Kate come home with me lets give our marriage another go lets be a family with zoe she is only 7 i want to be with you always please just come home"<br>"Mike im coming home with you"  
>"WOOOHHHHHOOOOOO" Mike yelled as he picked kate up and swung her around<br>"Katie you coming home"he yelled the drive to Mikes was nerveraking for Kate she was about to see her 7 year old daughter that she hadnt seen since 6 years ago when her mum kicked Mike and Zoe out and made up Bullshit that Kate was over him and didn't want anything to do with Zoe they had never got a divorce and never talke about they just broke up but where still married with no communication to each other.

"Mike"  
>"yer Kate"<br>"are you sure she doesn't hate me?"  
>"Kate she doesn't hate you"<br>"okay good i don't think i could live with my own daughter hating me"  
>"come on you we are here"<br>they walked through the door thanked the babysitter as she left and walked up to Zoe's room. Entering Zoes room Kate looked at the photo of her and Zoe on the wall and then the photo in the frame on teh bedside table it was a photo of Mike and Kate on their wedding day. Kate knealt down beside Zoe whom was asleep in her bead she brushed the golden blonde locks of her little face and started to wake her up  
>"Zoe wake up hun"<br>"mmmmm" Zoe mummbeled which Kate just laughed at because it was the exsact same thing Kate would do when she would wake up in the morning. Zoe's eyes shot open at the sound of a new voice as she looked she saw the new but familiar face "MUMMY" she squelled as she hugged Kate "hey Zo im here and im not going anywhere okay sweety"  
>"okay mummy can i come down stairs with you and daddy?"<br>"sure sweety" kate said picking up Zoe and carrying her down stairs to the lounge room where Mike had made a coffee for himself and Kate and a Hot Chocolate for Zoe  
>"Mummy do you work in the Navy with daddy?"<br>"yes i do sweety"  
>"so is daddy your boss?"<br>"yer he is"  
>"oh that must really suck"<br>"yer it does"  
>"hang on Kate when am i ever actually in charge when it comes to you"<br>"that is true"  
>"yer i am always right"<br>"in your dreams sailor"  
>"yer in your dreams" Mike replied as he started kissing her passionately whilst Zoe decided she would watch Hannah Montanna<br>"So Kate, hows your coffee"  
>"Mmmm well Mike it is just fine"<br>"so have you decided"  
>"decided what?"<br>"Are you gonna live here with me and Zoe?"  
>"what about the Navy rules"<br>"who cares about them im sure Maxine will understand"  
>"Mmmm well in that case im not going anywhere"<br>"Thats good because you know i wasn't actually letting you go anywhere"

"Hey Zo it's time for bed hun it's 11 o'clock"  
>"but dad"<br>"no but it is 3 hours past your bed time"  
>"come on Zo ill take you to bed" Kate said "Okay mummy can you carry me<br>"fine if i really have to"  
>"yes you do mummy"<br>"alright here we go so tell me Zoe whats your favourite colour?" kate asked  
>"Mines blue just like daddys whats yours?"<br>"thats funny mines blue too!" Mike listened till they were out of hearing range and went away packing up the mugs "well she is asleep" Kate said entering the lounge room ten minutes later  
>"thats good"<br>"soo"  
>"so i have this room its got a really comfy bed it's just down the hallway"<br>"mmm sounds tempting"  
>"yer it is care to join me?"<br>"care to i would love to" and before kate could say anymore she was swept up into Mikes arms whilst he ran to the bedroom carrying her.  
>"MIKE! put me down you're gonna drop me" Kate cried<br>"trust me im not"  
>"thats the thing i don't trust you"<br>"oh Kate you wound me"  
>"yer i will have after tonights performance"<br>"hahah well i cant wait"  
>"i bet you can't"<p>

"mmmmmmmmm" Kate grummbeled as Mike woke her up the next morning  
>"morning beautiful" he said<br>"i don't like mornings"  
>"why is that"<br>"because you have to get up and go to work"  
>"you have to get up anyway"<br>"yer but i have to work my butt off from early in the morning to really really really late at night"  
>"yer but you get to see me"<br>"yer true"  
>"mummy! daddy! get up you have to get ready for work and take me to school" Zoe said running into her parents bedroom<br>"alright Zo im jumping in the shower" Mike said  
>"And whilst daddy in the shower how about you come and help mummy make some pancakes"<br>"oohhh yummy pancakes the best i get with daddy is poridge and thats disgusting"  
>"oh gee thanks Zo" Mike said amusingly<br>"it's true though daddy your a really bad cook"  
>"so are you coming or not" Kate asked Zoe<br>"Yesss"  
>"Race ya" kate said running out of the bedroom followed closely by Zoe Mike watched at his two favourite girls raced away down the hallway how did i get so lucky he thought to himself<p>

_well that was chapter 1 so please let me no what you think  
><em>_love Carly xoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"smells good" Mike said walking into the kitchen 15 minutes later "it's really good daddy" Zoe yelled running off back down the hallway to go and jump in the shower walking up behind Kate Mike wrapt his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck "Do you know how much better it is now that your home" he said "yer im home were home" she replied "yes we are" Kate turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, Mike deepend the Kiss they broke apart when the smell of something burning brought them back to reality "ohh shit" Kate swore "you wrecked my pancakes"  
>"don't you mean we wrecked our pancakes"<br>"yer thats what i said didn't i" giving him the you know what i meant look

"Zoe come on we are going to be late" Mike yelled from the doorway "come on sweety Mummy and Daddy need to get to work and you need to get to school" Kate said in a more nicely way then Mike "but i don't feel well" Zoe replied walking down the hallway "yer but im not now daddy i feel very sick"  
>"theres not much we can do sweety your babysitters at school and we have to go to work"<br>"what about granny and grandpa"  
>"remember they are in America on Vacation"<br>"can't she just come to work with us Mike?" Kate asked him "fine as long as she doesnt cause any mischief"  
>"no daddy i promise i won't"<br>"okay fine lets go"  
>the flynn family rocked up to port, walking up to the ship Mikes arm was around Kates waist whilst Kate was holding Zoes hand as they walked up to the ship everyone starred in disbelief that their captain and exsecutive officer were breaking the Navy regulations and whats that a child Kate and Mikes child but how is that so they aren't even married or so to speak Kate was just about to walk onto the gangway and put her stuff in her cabin before heading off to se her daughter when she heard someone call her name she turned to see who it was "jim" she said "jeezz Kate don't be surprised to see me" as he walke up and planted a kiss on her lips "Jim im sorry im not into you, im sorry" she said before running off up to the bridge where she saw Mike in the captains chair with Zoe sitting on his lap playing with the binoculars her attention was swept away from the pair by RO's voice "Ma'am NavCom on the phone for you" he said "thanks RO" she said before answering the phone "Lieutenant Kate Flynn speaking" she said looking around the room at everyones shocked facial expressions except for one Mikes he was smiling at her, but then Kate saw Jim on the bridge he looked like he was going to go nuts "Geee Kate so much for Navy Regulations" Jim yelled "Jim camed down" Mike yelled at him "No i won't calm down so when did you guys get married?"<br>"umm we got married" kate started but mike butted in "10 years ago" he said "and so what Kate when we were dating you were still married to him"  
>"alright this conversation in my cabin NOW! " mike yelled as Zoe ran over to her mum and jumped up into her arms "mummy who is that man?" Zoe aksed "sweety that is just one of mummys old friends don't worry about him okay"<br>"okay"  
>Kate walked into Mikes arms carrying 7 year old Zoe "Oh great so you have a kid aswell" Jim said agressively "Yes we do and i don't care what you think Jim i am married to Mike i love him and i love our daughter Zoe so it doesnt matter what you say, think or do i am with him and im not leaving him" kate said "so what that's it" Jim asked "yes Jim thats it"<br>"and she doesnt need to provide you with an explanation either mate" Mike said joining the conversation "im not your mate" Jim replied "come on Jim i didn't steal your girlfriend you guys weren't dating and she had the choice of getting a divorce when you came into the picture and she didn't so.."  
>"so you have no right to be having an arguement with me or my husband about our relationship" Kate butterrd in Zoe cuddeld up more into her mummy and gave Jim a greasy "and how come you never told me about your daughter hmm?" Jim asked "well because when we were dating she wasn't really in my life she was in Mikes" Kate replied "if you have nothing else to say Jim we have to be getting back to work" Mike said "no i dont have anything else to say to either of you" Jim said storming out of Mikes cabin.<p>

_Well that was chapter 2 im not sure if i should write anymore so please review and tell me what you think should i continue on with this story or not?  
>love Carly xoxox<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
>"Mummy who is that man and why was he yelling at you and daddy?" Zoe asked her mum once Jim had left Mikes cabin<br>"Zo it's alright" Kate said wiping a tear from Zoe's cheek "he is just angry don't worry about it alright"  
>"but mummy" Zoe whinned<br>"Zoe its ok we are fine alright"  
>"okay" Zoe said hugging her mum<br>"how about you go and see Aunty Nikki she is on the bridge" Kate said  
>"Okay mummy" and off she went up to the bridge to go and see aunty Nikki.<br>Once Mike and Kate were alone Mike spoke "Kate it is not okay he has scared Zoe" Mike said  
>"I know i just didn't want her worrying about it thats all" Kate replied<br>"oh okay"  
>"what are we going to do Mike"<br>"I don't know all I know is im not letting you go" Mike said wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapperd her arms around his neck "well i hope you never let me go because next time i just might not come back" she replied  
>"well there is deffinately not going to be a next time" Mike replied as he lent in and brought his lips down onto hers.<br>their moment was ruined when an anouncement came over the PA "Daddy to the bridge, Daddy to the bridge" chuckiling Mike dropped his arms from Kates waist and walked out of his cabin and up to the bridge.  
><em>who let her near the speaker<em> Kate thought as she was leaving Mikes cabin to head to her own

"who let you near the speaker?" Mike asked walking onto the bridge  
>"Aunty Nikki" she chirpped<br>"Sorry sir" Nikki said  
>"dont worry Nav now why am i here?"<br>"ummmm because you are 15 minutes late for your watch"  
>"ohh umm yerr right I knew that"<br>"Sir as Captain you should not forget anything especially Duty Watch"  
>"No I didn't forget just got umm sidetracked"<br>"Right..."  
>"umm Nav can I speak to you privately for a second"<br>"yer sure sir"  
>stepping onto the boat deck Nikki spoke first "Sir?" she said<br>"Nav i want you to make sure you keep Jim away from Kate and Zoe ok"  
>"okay sure sir may I ask why though?"<br>"Lets just say he isn't happy with Kate and myself at the moment and he could say or do something that would hurt Zoe"  
>"no thats fine sir ill make sure he goes no where near them" although neither one of them knew he was striking as they spoke.<br>"umm Nav"  
>"yes sir"<br>"do you and Zoe want to go and grab a brew and something to eat?"  
>"yes thanks sir"<br>"Hey Zo do you want to go with Aunty Nikki and get a brew and something to eat?" Mike asked Zoe who was sitting in the captains chair  
>"Yess" she chirpped<br>"okay well off you go" Mike replied as he watched Zoe jump down off the captains chair and run over to Nikki and grab her hand and walk off the bridge to the galley.

Kate was sitting on her rack finishing off some paperwork when her cabin door oppened and someone entered looking up she didn't like who she saw  
>"what no knock" she said in a rather pissed off tone<br>"I don't need to" he said walking over to her rack so he was standing in front of her  
>"umm yer you do you know theres a thing called privacy" Kate replied<br>"well from what i've gathered today Kate you are very private"  
>"it's none of your buisness"<br>"yes it is"  
>"actually Jim it's not, we are not together so therefore it has nothing to do with you"<br>"it has everything to do with me you were married to that Prick when we were dating Kate"  
>"but Mike and I weren't together then we had broken up"<br>"you didn't get divorce why is that?"  
>"because we couldn't"<br>"because you guys loved each other too much"  
>"yes so how has that got anything to do with you"<br>"it's got everything to do with me Kate you belong with me not that Prick"  
>"no your wrong I love Mike and Mike only"<br>SLAPPPPP Jim slapped Kate across the face so hard it knocked her to the floor "you little B!tch I'll show you that you belong with me" Jim snareld dragging her up by the he ripped undone her overalls and threw her onto her rack.

_well i wasnt actually on planning to continue this story but seen so someone enjoyed the first 2 chapters I couldnt resist I went away and planned a few more chapters so i hope you like this chapter please Review much appreciated love Carly xoxo_

_Next Chapter: Kate gets attacked_


	4. Chapter 4

_hey i thought i would take this oppurtunity to thank Gundruna in all your nice review it means alot! so anyone else reading this please please review!  
><em>**  
>Chapter 4<strong>

"Jim please don't, please"  
>"shutup" jim said punching her in the stomach which she let out a whimper to slipping off his pants he undid her pants buttons and ripped off her pants which gained him a kick in the stomach from Kate, he punched her in the face in return<br>"Stop squirming" he whispered in her ear but she spat on him "you have asked for this" he said and punched her so hard in the face it knocked her out cold "thats better" he said once she was out and he made his quick entry before putting her undies back on and left her there to die, getting changed he left her cabin and headed to the bridge where he had an evil smirk on his face.  
><em>where is your precious Mike now<em> he thought to himself as he thought back to the unconcious and beaten up Kate he had left in her cabin.  
>"Jim are you ready for your drop off at Samaru" Mike asked turning to face the newly arrived Jim on the bridge "whenever you are" he replied "i'll be down with my boys in the mess" and with that he left the bridge<br>"Nav can you go get the X" Mike asked  
>'Yes sir" Nav replied walking off the bridge and heading to hers and Kates cabin as she oppened her cabin door she was shocked at the site before her, there was kates overalls on the ground and Kate was unconcious on her rack in just her undies and bra "Oh My God" Nikki cried running over to her "Kate!"she said shakking her "kate, Kate wake up" Nikki yelled. Running out the cabin door she yelled as loud as she could to get anybodys attention "Swain" she yelled "SWAIN!"<br>"Yer Nav whats up?" swain asked peeking his head around the corner from the wardroom.  
>"help swain it's X" and with that her ran into Nav and X's cabin and looked at the site before him<br>"go get the boss i'll take her to the wardroom"  
>Nikki ran as she could to the bridge reaching the top she said 3 words breathlessley "Kate, Wardroom, Now" Mike took it as a sign of an emergency and ran off the bridge and into the wardroom where he saw before him a unconcious Kate semi naked and bruises all over her. "Oh God" he muttered<br>"sir she has been beaten pretty bad and by the way she is dressed i would say she was rapped"  
>"thanks swain"<br>"sir i think i know who did this"  
>"so do i swain" Mike replied leaving the wardroom and heading to the mess where he saw Dutchy on the way "Dutchy with me"he said "sir where are we going"<br>"for justice"  
>"okay whom may i ask"<br>"Jim Roth he just beat and rapped Kate"  
>"Right lets go" and they picked up the pace storming out into the mess Mike had no hesitation he went straight up to Jim and punched him in the face whilst Dutchy pulled Jim up off the ground and to his feet and did the same old da da da da the "I am placing you under arrest for the beating abusing and Rapping of Lieutenant Kate McGregor"<br>"it's Flynn Dutchy"  
>"yer sorry Boss ill say it again then so it can get through to your walnut sized brain you are under arrest for the beating abusing and rapping of Lieutenant Kate Flynn"<br>"Get him out of my Sight" Mike yelled pointing towards the door  
>"with pleasure sir" Dutchy replied pushing Jim hastly out of the Mess<p>

"How is she" Mike asked entering the wardroom  
>"still the same sir i suggest we head straight for port"<br>"yer looks like we are on the same page on that one swain" Mike replied just as a 7 year old Zoe ran into the wardroom screaming mummy "Mummy" Zoe cried running over to Kate tears pooloing out of her eyes  
>"Daddy did that mean man hurt mummy"<br>"yes Zoe he did"  
>"well is he going to Jail?" she asked<br>"yes he is" Mike replied picking up his daughter  
>"is mummy going to be ok?" she asked<br>"i don't know Zoe"  
>"i hope she will be ok because i will miss her if she doesn't get better"<br>"i know Zo i will to but we will have to make sure she gets better okay" Mike replied wipping a tear away from Zoes face  
>"okay"she replied<p>

_Next Chapter: steaming home, meeting the ambulance at port, and handing Jim over to the cops._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
><strong>  
>"Daddy is Mummy going to be alright?" Zoe asked<br>"Zo Mummy is going to be fine just fine" Mike replied trying to reassure not only his daughter but himself that Kate would be fine she was a fighter and she wasn't giving up just yet.  
>"Sir we will be at port in five minutes why don't you head to your cabin and get your stuff organised"<br>"yer thanks swain" Mike said

Mike left Zoe in his cabin and headed to Kates to get her bag and that all organised to take with him to the hospital. He was just siiting on Kates rack with her bag everything ready so they could leave but he just couldn't move he had mixed emotions he was angry, scared and upset he didn't know what to do he was angry at Jim for hurting his Katie then he was scared Kate wouldn't wake up he was scared that Jim got out of custody and tried to hurt her again. He was upset because he had let Jim hurt her he could have stopped it from happening but he didn't and now she might never come home again and Zoe will loose her mother once again.  
>He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Nav come in or notice she was there till she was siiting next too him on Kates rack with her hand on his knee looking at him sadly<br>"Sir were at port now, you need to go in the Ambulance with Kate I will bring Zoe by later" Nav said  
>"Yep thanks Nav" Mike said and he stood up and left the girls cabin.<p>

Walking silently behind the stretcher which Kate layed on Mike didn't say or aknowledge anyone.  
>It was like he was in his own little world just him and Kate. He hopped into the spare seat in the ambulance they had just put the stretcher in and suddenly 'SLAM' the doors of the ambulance were slammed shut, Sirens blaring and that is when it hit Mike this was no dream it was very much real and he couldn't just wake up from it and everything would be alright.<br>_What if she didn't make it what would he tell Zoe? How would Zoe react? What about him, would he ever be the same again? How would he tell the crew? What would he say to Steve, Steve was like her dad how could he tell him what had happened to Kate? Why wasn't he there to protect her?_  
>all these question were running through Mikes mind. <em>She must have been so scared when Jim was doing this to her and where was I? I was to busy driving my bloody ship to realise something wasn't right, she was 5 minutes late for her watch she is never late for her watch why didn't I pick up on that. I could have prevented this from happening but I didn't, God what kind of Boss am I what kind of captain am I? no, no what kind of Husband am I if I don't notice somethings not right with my Wife this is all my fault I let Jim do this to her.<em>  
>He was awoken from his thoughts by a loud BEEEEEPPPP the paramedics rushed to Kates side and started to perform CPR It was a little over 5 minutes later that the parmadics revived Kate, Mike had a tear in his eye he had almost just lost her and that was probably the thing that scared him the most was loosing Kate.<p>

_hey guys I know its only a short chapter but I hope its enough obviously if you haven't figured out already this chapter is from Mikes POV thank you! please review  
>love always Carly xoxoxo<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys sorry it took so long to updat I have been in Hospital after suffering a really bad Asthma attack and i just wasn't in the right head space to come up with new chapters for my stories but I hope this was worth the wait thanks and enjoy Love Carly xoxo  
><em>**  
>Chapter 6<strong>

Kate shot up breathing heavily "she's back" one of the paramedic yelled. Kate looked to her side to see Mike sitting beside her with a tear in his eye  
>"Hey" she whispered<br>"Hey don't you dare do that to me again Kate Flynn" Mike said his voice almost breaking as he tried to hold back the tears  
>"Wouldn't even think of it" she replied "although I don't remember what happened other than Jim giving me a fair few punches to the head"<br>"Kate he rapped you" Mike cried  
>"Whaaaaa" she sobbed as she broke down into tears<br>"Kate hunny it's okay he is on his way to Jail as we speak"  
>" you won't need surgery we just need to keep you overnight for observations" one of the paramedics pipped up registering her concern for her health afte rthe brutal abuse and Rape she had recieved<br>"Okay" Kate replied "wheres Zoe?"  
>"she is with Nikki she is very upset and worried about you"<br>"can I ring her?"  
>"is that ok if she can ring our daughter?" Mike asked the paramedic<br>"yer thats fine" the paramedic replied Mike handed Kate his phone and she dialed Nikkis number  
>"Nikki Caetano Speaking"<br>"Nikki it's Kate"  
>"Oh My Gosh Kate are you okay?"<br>"yer Im fine ummm can I speak to Zoe?"  
>"yer sure I'll put her on"<br>"hello?" Zoe said as she was handed Nikkis phone "Hey Baby"  
>"Mummy! are you okay?"<br>"yer baby mummys fine"  
>"did that mean man hurt you?"<br>"yer baby but that mans going to jail so he can't hurt mummy anymore"  
>"okay mummy can I come and visit you in hospital"<br>"yer baby Aunty Nikki will bring you to visit me"  
>"when will you be coming home?"<br>"tomorrow I hope"  
>"okay, mummy?"<br>"yer baby"  
>"I Love You"<br>"I love you too baby" Kate said as she hung up the phone "God" Kate handing Mike his mobile "she really knows how to make you emotional" she said wipping awaytears from her eyes.  
>"mmmm well she is your daughter" Mike replied<br>"yer and yours too" Kate laughed as the doors of the ambulance swung open, Kate was wheeled into the ICU Ward for overnight observations. Kate had been in Hospital for little over an hour when a chirpy Zoe ran into her room "Mummy!" she yelled  
>"hey baby girl" Kate replied as Zoe jumped up onto her bed lying herself down next to Kate.<br>"Hey" Nikki said seating herself down in one of the spare chairs  
>"Hey" Kate replied<br>"Glad to see your awake"  
>"Glad to be awake, hey thanks for looking after Zoe"<br>"oh it was no biggie she was actually pretty good"  
>"Im always good Aunty Nikki" Zoe pipped up which had Mike rolling his eyes "what daddy you dont believe me?" Zoe asked<br>"Zoe Yasmin Flynn I know you too well" Mike replied grinningly

Kate was discharged from hospital the next day she had a checkup in three weeks to make sure all was well and to see if the rape incident had left her pregnant. Zoe sat between Mike and Kate on the ride home in the Taxi she was saying stuff like how much she couldn't wait to tell her friend why she hadn't been at school for the last three days because she was out on her Mummy and Daddys boat, all her father could reply was you are going to school tomorrow no exceptions which she just merely rolled her eyes at making Kate laugh Zoes manurisms where hers and Mikes to a tee.

The sound of the alarm going off woke Mike and Kate bright and early on a sunny friday morning in Cairns it was Zoes first and last day back at school for that week. Kate took a shower whilst Mike woke up Zoe.  
>Walking downstairs 15 minutes later Kate got their breakfeast ready Weetbix was on the menu.<br>"Mummy do you reckon you could Braide my hair?" Zoe asked  
>"yer sure Zo come here" Kate replied Zoe jumped up into the Barstool that was at the Kitchen bench handing Kate her brush and two hairties.<br>"there hows that sweetie?" Kate asked showing Zoe in the little hand mirror  
>"Good, thank you Mummy" she replied "No problem, how about you go get your school bag and then we will drop you off at school hmm how does that sound?" Kate asked<br>"Cool" Zoe replied running off to her bedroom


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
><strong>  
>It had been a month since Kate was rapped and beaten in her cabin, a month since she had been left to die, a month since Mike had realised just how much he loved her and didn't want to let her go, a month since Jim had gone to jail, one month since Jim scared their little Girl and now it was the day to reveal of her recovery or any damage that had been made during the incident that was a month ago Kate Flynn sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair at the hospital to say she was nervous was definately an understatement, but then Mike whom was sitting in the chair next to her was just as nervous- it had now came the time the resuts would be revealed "Kate Flynn" the doctor announced walking into the waiting room. Mike and Kate rose from their seats and walked towards the doctor<br>"come with me" he said leading them towards a little room that appeared just like an office.  
>They sat down in comfortable office chairs which was one relief as they both hated those stupid plastic things whatever they wanted to be reffered to as.<br>"Alright Kate I have your results here" the doctor said  
>"And" Kate butted in anxiously<br>"it indeed seems you are pregnant"  
>Kate gulped she didn't know what to say how to react was it Mikes or was it Jims if it was Jims what would she do? what would Mike do would he stick around or would he knick off and not want to be part of the childs life she was deep in thought she hadn't realised the doctor was still talking until she heard two words that brought her back to reality 'paternity test'<br>"Paternity Test" she said aloud  
>"yer" the doctor replied<br>"we can run one right now if you want although the results won't be back in for another 48 hours"  
>"yes please" she quickly replied noticing how deathly silent Mike was he hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the hospital.<p>

With the Paternity test done Mike and Kate were about to head home until they noticed it was school pickup time They sat in an awkward silence Mike was the only one to ask Zoe about her day at school which she just shrugged off with "schools school six crap hours off our lives"  
>Mike had no clue as to what she was talking about<br>"what?" he asked  
>"Six S. crap C. hours H. of O. our O. lives L. S C H O O L. School" Zoe replied spelling it out for him<br>"oh" he chuckeled but Kate hadn't even flinched she was more so deathly silent than Mike was at the hospital.  
>Arriving home Kate got out of the car and walked straight up to hers and Mikes bedroom she changed into her pyjamas and went straight to bed<br>"Daddy" Zoe said  
>"yer sweetie" Mike replied<br>"Did you and Mummy have a fight?" Zoe asked  
>"No sweetie"<br>"well then why is mummy upset?"  
>"Mummy just found out some really sad news thats all"<br>"oh what type of sad like sad as in she will cry"  
>"yer Zo I think we should just give her some space to let her think ok"<br>"ok daddy"

Mike was the one to drop Zoe off at school the following morning as Kate never left the bedroom or bothered to get dressed she had a sick feeling that she knew exactly who's baby it was.  
>Mike and Kate had been invited to a morning tea with the crew at a caf down near the wharf thinking it was better than being stuck at home with his wife not talking to him he decided he would go.<p>

Their was laughter and chatter all amongst the crew although Mike was not one involved and the crew noticed how down he seemed  
>"sir is everything alright?" swain asked<br>"I don't know" he replied  
>"what do you mean sir? is it the X?" He asked<br>"Yer I don't know what to do"  
>"sir do you mind if we talk privately?" Swain asked. Mike silently got up out of his seat and went and sat at another table with Swain "Whats the matter with her?" Swain asked<br>"She is pregnant" he replied looking down at his hands which were trembiling  
>"Oh" was all swain could reply "it's Jims isn't it"<br>"we don't know but I think she thinks it is we haven't spoken since yesterday morning on the way to the hospital. I spoke to her this morning but she just rolled over in bed and went back to sleep"  
>"Don't worry too much about it I will ring Sal and get her to talk to her"<br>"thanks Swain"  
>"Anytime sir" Swain replied getting up and walking outside, grabbing out his phone he pressed a few numbers before the call button. The dial tone rang through before a female voice picked up.<br>"Sally Blake speaking"  
>"Sal it's me I need you to do me a favour"<br>_  
>AN: hey guys I hope you liked this chapter if you would please review I would be very grateful also for the next chapters I need a little bit of help so this is the options for what happens with Kates pregnancy._

_a) Jims Baby Kate has an abortion_

_b) Jims baby Kate doesn't take care of herself and has a misscariage_

_c) Jims baby Kate keeps the baby with Mike_

_d) Mikes baby and everything goes back to normal_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Kate woke to the sound of knocking on her front door racing down the stairs she hadn't realised she was still in her pyjamas till she was oppening the front door where she was some what shocked to see Sally Blake standing there "Hey Sweetie" Sally said pulling her into a hug  
>"I'm guessing Mike told Swain whom told you" she said sobbing into Sallys shoulder<br>"yer are you ok?" Sally asked pulling back from the embrace and whiping the fresh tears from Kates cheeks.  
>"Not really" Kate replied as Sally lead the pair to the couch<br>"Sweetie it's ok to be upset you know that right what Jim did to you was horrible it affected everyone Chris was very upset Chloe had to go and stay with my parents for a couple of days now I'm telling you now no matter what happens we will stand by you and whatever choices you make"  
>"thanks Sal but if it's Jims baby I don't think I'll want to keep it"<br>"what do you mean like put it up for adoption?" Sally asked  
>"No like terminate the pregnancy" Kate sighed<br>"oh, Have you spoken to Mike about this?"  
>"No I don't know what to say to him I'm scared that he will just up and leave and I don't think I can handle that"<br>"Mike could never leave you trust me he loves you too much"  
>"we haven't spoken in nearly 36 hours and I'm not ready to speak him well it's not that I don't want to speak to him it's just I have nothing to say to him I don't know why?" Kate sobbed<br>"sweetie it's ok are you having a parternity test?"  
>"Yer I have, the results are in tomorrow morning"<br>"thats good the so you will no more how to feel about this once you know the results"  
>"mmmm I guess so I'm gonna go stay at my dads tonight"<br>"ok let me drive you there"  
>"thanks Sal for everything"<p>

Sally arrived at the pub where the crew were having a quite night just a few beers. Swain and Mike noticed Sally walking over to the bar with Chloe and Zoe. "Two lemonades and a champaigne please" Sally asked the bartender "So how did it go?" Swain asked wrapping his arm around Sallys waist  
>"Ok I guess how is he?" Sally asked looking over to where Mike sat staring off into space<br>"Not good" Swain replied "What was her reason for not speaking?"  
>"she doesn't know what to say and she is scared if it's Jims baby that he will leave"<br>"oh- well where is she now?"  
>"she is staying the night at her dads place"<p>

"Daddy!" Zoe squelled running over to Mike  
>"hey Zo" he replied not so enthusiasticly as Zoe threw herself onto him which he only frowned at cause he just felt like he wanted to be left alone and to cry which sounded weird but truely wasn't this was one of the sadest moments of his life when his wife his Katie was upset and locked herself out from the world.<br>"Daddy is mummy all better now?" Zoe asked which brought him out of his train of thoughts "I don't know sweetie" Mike saighed  
>"well why not you guys normally tell each other everything have you done something wrong is mummy leaving again? she can't leave I will miss her too much Daddy what have you done? mummy doesn't want to speak to me anymore she was fine before I left for school yesterday morning now she won't even look at me this is all your fauly dad I hate you, I hate you" Zoe yelled as she got up and tried to run away whilst she cried only to be stopped by Sally and pulled into a hug<br>"shhh sweetie it's okay" Sally said trying to soothe Zoe down.  
>"Mummy hates me" Zoe sobbed the crew watched on as their normally composed captain started to cry he looked like he had just been punched in the gut, getting up he walked out of the pub leaving everyone shocked at what had just happened.<p>

Mike walked he didn't honestly know where he was going till he ended up at the wharf where Hammersley was docked Nav was walking down the corridoor on Hammersley when she saw a crying Mike enter his cabin.  
>"hey you" ET said when Nnav arrived back on the bridge "hey I just saw the weirdest thing the captain just entered his cabing crying"<br>"thats not at all awkward"  
>"yer im gonna give Kate a ring" after the fifth try she reached Kates voicemail once again "that's funny she isn't answering I'll try her dads" Nav said to ET<br>"Steve Marshally speaking"  
>"Hi Steve Nikki Caetano here I was wondering if Kate was there?"<br>"yer she is I'll put her on  
>"hello"<br>"Kate it's Nikki"  
>"Nikki how did you know I was here?"<br>"oh well I didn't I just saw Mike enter his cabin crying and I rang your mobile and house phone and no one picked up so I rang your dad"  
>"wait if Mikes on Hammersley where's Zoe?"<br>"oh I don't know she's not here" Nikki just finished saying as the line went dead "hello Kate hello?" she said

Kate ran out of her dad house fortunately the pub was around the corner which she knew was to probably be then first place to find the crew hoping to find Swain there running into the pub she was now obviously dressed but never the less in a tracksuite running in she saw Zoe sitting off in the corner getting comforted by Sally.  
>"Zoe!"she yelled "thank god" she said running up to her and giving her a hug<br>"mummy" Zoe sobbed "I thought you hated me"  
>"now Zoe where on earth did you get that idea from?"<br>"well you wouldn't speak to me"  
>"mummy was just upset ok baby she just needed to sort herself out ok"<br>"ok mummy"  
>"why are you crying?"<br>"I was just upset because I thought you hated me"  
>"well I don't hate you ok" she said squeezing Zoes hand "was Mike here?" she asked Sally<br>"yer he stormed out about half an hour ago  
>"thanks can she stay with you tonight?"<br>"yes of course"

Kate oppened and slammed Mikes cabing door which made him jump. "what the hell where you thinking leaving our daughter at the pub you know she is there crying into Sally Blakes shoulder what the hell did you say to her?" Kate yelled  
>"I didn't say anything to her you know why she is crying it's because of you, your so busy feeling sorry for yourself that nobody else matters" Mike scoffed<br>"you listen here mister you don't know the half of it" Kate snapped  
>"Well I would if you actually talked to me" he yelled back<br>"I needed some time to think you have no idea what I have been through"  
>"your right I don't but you don't know what I have been through raising Zoe, thankyou Kate thankyou my daughter Hates me because of you she hates me" he yelled<br>"you know what I am too tired to even argue with you I don't even know why I bother" Kate replied storming out of Mikes cabin

Kate was walking along the beach it was still ralitively light because of daylight savings when she collapsed catching the attention of ongoing people and two that were very familiar "Kate!" Swain yelled running over to her as Sally walked over with a sleeping Zoe in her arms and a tired Chloe walking next to her Swain checked Kates pulse and shook her to see if she would wake up fortunately she did  
>"swa..a..iiin it iit huuuuurrrtts"<br>"Kate you stay with me okay" swain said holding her hand  
>"tell Mike I'm sorry" she sobbed<br>"you can tell himself Kate, you will be alright I promise"  
>"Don't make promises you can't keep it only comes to bite you on your bum" Kate whispered as it was hurting too much to speak<p> 


End file.
